1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, the use of authentication information in conjunction with communication networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the pervasiveness of information handling systems that require user authentication, including, as examples, websites and interactive voice response systems, managing authentication information may become difficult for end users. End users may respond to this difficulty by employing techniques, e.g., writing passwords down or sharing passwords, that are suboptimal from a security perspective.